


Something Sweet

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: #atari’s Birthday challenge, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Quickie, Smut, hunting injury, mimi’s romcom fluff challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Ice cream for breakfast leads to something sweeter.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For @atari-writes Birthday Challenge- Happy Birthday! Prompts are L and #8 in bold. And for @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog RomCom Fluff Challenge, Prompt #52 from Never Been Kissed in italics.

It’d been a rough hunt. Sam, Dean, and I had been ambushed by more vamps than we expected, and barely made it out of there alive. Two hundred miles later we were home and as the Impala rolled into the garage I slowly opened my eyes. Dean turned the car off and looked over his shoulder.

“Wake up, sweetheart. We’re home.” He opened the driver’s side door and crawled out before opening the backdoor. “Can you walk by yourself?”

“I think so.” I nodded, wincing as my shirt brushed against the backseat and pulled at my wound. My shoulder was still tender after a vamp had sliced it open with a splintery piece of wood.

Dean saw my grimace and shook his head. “Come on, sweetheart. I got ya.”

His lifted me and pulled me up against his strong chest, his flannel smelling like grease and sweat. My forehead rested on his shoulder as he carried me into into the bunker and down the hallway to our bedroom.

Dean set me down gently before crouching down to pull off my dirty boots and then his own. He pulled off his clothes, helping me with mine before he lay down on the mattress next to me.

“Thank you Dean.” I muttered.

“You're welcome, sweetheart. Just sleep. I'm here.” With a kiss to my temple Dean nuzzled his face into my hair. I was sound asleep before he whispered, “Love you so much.”

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I remembered we were home. I cringed, the bruising and five stitches in my shoulder bound to ache for a few days. I smiled when I found Dean gazing down at me through his long lashes.

“Morning.” I yawned, my body naturally tilting towards his.

“Morning sweetheart.” He responded before tugging me closer, careful not to smush my injured arm between us. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good enough.” I nodded, placing my hand on his bare chest. “It’s nice to be home.”

“It really is.” Dean agreed. **“I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't wanna wake you.”**

I smiled, lifting myself up onto my elbows and resting my chin on his chest. “Well, you can make it up to me then.”

Dean smiled- that lopsided, smoldering smile that stirred desire in me like a swirling faucet- and pulled me towards him. Every time he kissed me it was like the first time. The first time when we’d been standing in the pouring rain somewhere in Iowa, high on adrenaline after chasing down and killing a skinwalker, the space between us too wide as we caught our breaths. We stared at each other for a minute, the sound of the rain matching the rush of my extra heartbeats, and I exhaled with relief as Dean took three wide strides towards me, pulled me into his arms, and kissed me so hard I thought I’d collapse if he wasn’t holding me up.

That was the thing with Dean. Every time he kissed me he created a desire and rush in me that I didn’t know existed before.  _That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you’re supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time._ It was, for lack of a better word, magic. I never wanted to stop kissing him, even to come up for air. We were so head over heels in love that it was worth suffocating for.

I relaxed into him as he surrounded me, knowing he wouldn’t take things too fast. A shiver ran up my spine as his hands moved through my hair, then to my cheek. The callous on his thumb from where it rested on the handle of his gun was rough as it moved under my chin, tipping my head and controlling the kiss. His tongue moving with mine slowly, almost teasing as it prompted mine to swipe back. His satisfied moan sent a flutter to my core and I pushed closer. His lips, always so soft, moving and pressing against mine as if he knew every inch of my mouth. A low hum reverberated in my throat as he pulled me impossibly tighter, his arms moving down my ribcage to wrap around my waist as our kisses pulled us deeper into our magic.

We were lost in each other’s lips and hands until my stomach rumbled, dragging us back to reality. Dean chuckled, brushing the tip of his nose against mine before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

“Hungry?” He asked, his warm hand sliding across my stomach.

I nodded, kissing him once more before sitting up. “Yeah, we haven’t eaten since Nebraska. Let’s go make breakfast.”

Dean smirked, pulling a black t-shirt over his head. “I don’t think we have any stuff for breakfast. Last I checked we had cans of soup, and those little Dolly bar ice cream things you like.”

I laughed as I opened the bedroom door, looking back at him as he followed me. “They're called Dilly bars. And **it's never too early for ice cream**.”

Dean followed me down the long tiled hallway to the kitchen, stopping me in the doorway and grabbing me from behind. His lips crossed the back of my neck in between his words. “So you like sweets in the morning? Maybe I should give you something sweet?”

I grinned and turned to rest a hand on his cheek. “Sounds delicious. But breakfast first.” One more epic kiss and he let me go, laughing as I danced to the freezer in one of his plaid shirts. I took one of the chocolate treats out of the box, pulling the wrapper off before I licked along the curved edge.

“Seriously, baby?” He was still standing in the doorway, his tongue lazily tracing his lips as he stared at my mouth. I knew what I was doing. Plus I was hungry.

“What? I'm hungry.” I responded before sucking the sweet chocolate between my lips. “Want some?”

The silence in the kitchen was tense as we watched each other. I screeched and tried to run away as he started stalking towards me. I dodged around him, giggling as I almost escaped until he had me up against the kitchen island, the cool metal pressed into the small of my back.

“Here.” I whispered as I held the ice cream up to his mouth. His eyes stared into mine as his tongue licked some of the ice cream, and I giggled when he bit into the chocolate coating.

“Good?” I grinned, taking the opportunity to have another lick, my lips pursed over the sweetness.

Dean nodded as the chocolate crunched in his mouth. “It's good. But I told you, sweetheart. I want something sweeter for breakfast and that's you.”

I squealed as he lifted me, carefully setting me on the counter. His lips met mine again and I struggled to pull his plaid off my shoulders, the ice cream bar falling to the floor. We grabbed at each other, Dean growling as he gently bit along my neck between kisses. He pulled my panties down my legs as I unzipped his jeans, quiet gasps and laughs echoing through the kitchen as we undressed.

Dean’s hands rested on my hips and he kissed me slowly again, drawing out a begging moan from me as I wrapped my knees around his waist. I pressed my lips against his neck as he pulled me towards him, sliding inside me slowly and prompting me to moan.

“You gotta be quiet, sweetheart.” Dean murmured in my ear. “Can you be quiet for me?”

I nodded, my fingers grabbing onto the black t-shirt he was still wearing. One of his hands stayed on my hip while his other drifted up to hold my chin, and he kissed me as we pressed back and forth. I focused on his kisses, on holding him closer, my thighs tightening around his waist as we touched. He gazed into my eyes, the bright green turned dark olive, as we both crossed the edge together, a crashing kiss to cover the blissful noises we were trying to hide.

We both sighed as our lips parted. Dean smiled before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

“Do you know why I love you so much?”

“Why?” I asked quietly, looking at him with as much love as he was showing me.

“Because you’re sweet. And you make me laugh.” His lips met mine softly between each sentence. "You're a badass hunter. And you take good care of me and Sam and our home." He grinned and looked into my eyes. “Plus you like having sex in the kitchen."

I laughed. “Well I prefer our room. But this was fun too.”

He smiled as he stepped away and tugged his jeans up. I carefully pulled his shirt back over my injured shoulder. He snickered as he picked up my panties and handed them to me. “Told you I wanted something sweet.”

“Shut up.” I laughed, crawling down from the counter. “My ice cream is ruined now. You owe me again.”

“Oh really?” He looked down at the floor to where I was pointing. “Well then, sorry ice cream, it was worth it.”

I wrapped my arms around his waist, giggling as he leaned down to kiss me. We were interrupted when Sam came around the corner.

“What the hell is on the floor?” Sam grumbled. “You better clean that up.”

I smiled at Dean. “You do that while I go put on some pants.”

Sam rolled his eyes, exasperated when Dean followed me. “Sorry Sam, I’ll clean up later. I got something I gotta take care of.”

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, my gleeful shrieks most likely heard throughout the bunker as Dean captured me, carefully setting me over his shoulder and carrying me to our room for another treat of my choosing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is awesome. Stealing is illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
